


Doris

by BluntHarpoon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluntHarpoon/pseuds/BluntHarpoon
Summary: His mom died 22 years ago!





	Doris

**Author's Note:**

> Contemplation.

 

It had been a couple of weeks since he killed Wo Fat. His wounds were healing. Stitches were out. Bruises were mostly gone. His ribs did not ache much. And the headaches due to the concussion, the gunshot to the head, and the cocktail of drugs had markedly reduced.

He knew he was on the mend. There was weight loss. It was always difficult to keep it on.

  
But with all the ‘distractions’ taken care of, he wanted to let Doris know…

He wanted her to know that he had killed her son!

 

He had asked Mary, and Aunt Deb. Neither had any clue where Doris was. He could not tell them what had happened. He definitely could not tell them why he needed to speak to Doris now. Even he did not know why he wanted to tell her what he had done. Or to even speak to her. Why he wanted her to know about Wo Fat's fate.

While he knew that Wo Fat was not his blood brother, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that if Doris had to pick between the two of them, she would have picked Wo Fat.

The fact was, she had.

Many times!

 

The realization did not even hurt anymore. It was just a fact. Another in a series of disappointments he had learned to live with. He had no idea who this woman was who called herself Doris McGarrett. He did not know where he stood with her, except, deep inside, he knew.

 

He knew that she did not care that Wo Fat captured and tortured him.

Twice!

She knew he was the one who orchestrated the death of her husband, his father. It did not change her affections or loyalty to him.

She knew he was a terrorist and an arms dealer.

It did not matter.

 

Joe was his last option but telling him why he wanted to speak to her, telling him Wo Fat was dead, was probably going to make his mom… Doris, hide even deeper. And he wanted to see her face when he told her. Just to make sure he was right about his place in her life if nothing else.

 

Danny would have called him a masochist. Danny the absolutist did not understand Steve’s need for this proof, that his mom died 22 years ago. This woman, this Doris, if that was her real name, was Wo Fat’s mother. Maybe Mary’s. But not his.

His mom died 22 years ago.


End file.
